Flaming Butterflies
by Scholar for Christ
Summary: Balthazar is training Dave... whether Dave wants it or not. Beware the butterflies...
1. Flaming Butterflies and Birthday Candles

Author's Note: Okay… this all began as a role playing game between my sister and I over the IM. I was Dave, she was Balthazar. Our conversations frequently devolve into something like the below story…. Actions or expressions are between **'s, dialogue… isn't. Also the names may wind up being abbreviated to "B" and "D". That's what happens when we try to type fast. ;)

Disclaimer: Is what it sounds like. I claim nothing. I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice, the fanfiction link at the top of the story or the random show tune "You're the Top" that appears in chapter two. Also the fic Balthazar refers to in one of the first few lines is a real one… I'm afraid I can't remember the title or author though… sorry. I still don't own it.

.net/s/6166368/2/Dream_Giver Wun ai found. Fer Dave and Balthy

Balthazar: *doesn't look up from his novel* The one where I kill you and resurrect you over and over?

Dave: Noooo! The one where I'm nice to you and you are nice to me. It's pure fiction. I'm sure you'll enjoy it... *goes back to studying sullenly*

Balthazar: Oh, it would have to be. *waits a few seconds, then sneaks a sly glance across at his apprentice*

Dave: *not looking up from Incantus* Just read it. *glances up looking a bit guilty all of a sudden* And... don't look... *lifts the open Incantus so it is a barrier between him and Balthazar* ... over here.

*Dave has successfully attracted all of Balthazar's attention. The novel is set aside, and the laptop Dave had plunked in front of him (to read the fic) is casually pushed aside as well. He just waits...*

*The only visible Dave bits (his feet under the desk) fidget... A page turns in a determined sort of way*

Balthazar: ... Dave.

Dave: *hand comes up up over book and waves* Right here... reading... like you told me to...

*in one expert movement, Balthazar stands and pulls the Incantus to lie flat on the table. He sweeps his eyes swiftly across the Incantus, then Dave*

*instantly, Dave's arms fold over the pages, hiding most of them from view. He looks up with an irritated expression tinged with a desperate sort of panic usually seen on a child's face when they've been caught stealing cookies* We suddenly training again or can I finish my studying?

Balthazar: *squints at Dave, secretly amused at the way Dave tried not to cringe, but only ended up cringing awkwardly instead**without warning, Balthazar's hands snap to Dave's and pull his hands from the Incantus's pages*

*The pages show several simple dream altering spells, some meant to be used on the magician casting the spell and some to be used on others... Dave, after his initial "aww..." of frustration at B's quick reflexes, looks up with an "innocent" grin.* Would you believe I'm... having trouble with nightmares?

*Balthazar gives an "Oh, please" look at his grinning apprentice and sits back in his own chair* So you've completely mastered that levitation spell I assigned you three hours ago?

Dave: *not looking at B* Uh... not... well, I wouldn't say "completely"...

Bal: Really. *sits back "thoughtfully"**plasma bolt comes sizzling across the table*

*Dave's chair tips backwards as the bolt hits him squarely in the chest, depositing a groaning Dave on the floor rather heavily.* Oh... come on... *Dave stands a little dizzily and points a finger at B, blinking the residual flash from his eyes* You were the one who wanted me to study. You never said I had to study anything specific.

Bal: *studies fingernails for dust specks, now standing also* True... But I assumed your sense of self-preservation would direct you to more useful spells... You planning to give Horvath a nightmare? *plasma bolt streaks from Balthazar's free hand*

Gyahh! *Dave ducks just barely in time, hiding behind the desk* I'm planning on giving someone a nightmare...

*the desk starts to rise lazily*

*muttering to self, with desperate look as his cover is expertly removed* Oh you gotta be kidding me... *Dave makes a break for it, hiding behind the... big... twisty... copper thing...*

B: *has his hands poised at spell-casting level, but just walks forward easily, without shooting anything at Dave*

*from behind the fan thing* You know, why is it that our little "training sessions" always resemble you trying to kill me? *kicking at some cords that are (non magically) trying to trip him up*

B: Oh. You want a change? Kay, here you go. *a quick flicker of his fingers creates a little smoke butterfly, tinted purple that flutters through the bars and flitters adorably around Dave's head*

*watches it with a slight grin* Oh... hey that's kinda cute... *reaches up to it* Hey there little fella...

B: Yeah, I guess it is kinda cute... *shrugging and looking a little sheepish - never a good sign. Dave hears his master snap his fingers, and he's suddenly an inch away from touching a butterfly crafted out of flames, which is suddenly swooping at his face*

*Dave screams. Okay okay... yelps. And ducks to avoid losing his face... or eyebrows at least. Fleeing a few feet away, he turns and rather dramatically thrusts his hands out in front of him... sending a teeny squirt of water towards the flaming beast... the spray doesn't even come close.* Oh man... *fleeing again and battling the butterfly beast with a mop taking from the cabinet nearby*

*Balthazar is standing in the same spot, turning to follow the thrashing track of his apprentice* Dave, Daaaave... You're gonna take down Horvath with a mop? Come ON... You know he's not gonna use cute little flaming butterflies, right?

*Smacks butterfly with mop and lets out a triumphant "ha!" only to discover that his mop is now aflame and the butterfly is still coming. Shouting as he flees past B* You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you had taught me a water spell! *rushes to the sink (the one the scrubbies were enjoying so much in the movie) and turns it on, plugging the drain. The butterfly drifts closer as Dave glances between it and the slowly filling sink* Come on... come on... come on... there! *satisfied with his amount of water, Dave levitates an orb of it (with great concentration) and launches it at the butterfly, putting the critter out*

B: *one hand on his chin, the other across his chest* Not bad. You realize they tend to come in swarms, though, right?

D: *panting, leaning on knees, the water still going in the sink. He looks up/over at B* They what?

B: *not-really-apologetic shrug… both hands shoot outward, palms up, and about a dozen flaming butterflies appear in the air in front of Balthazar. They hover there contentedly until Balthazar quirks one finger. One butterfly darts to the side and waits again.* Think fast, Dave.

*Dave's eyes widen in terror and he darts to one side, snatching up a small metal bucket (left over from the cleaning episode), holding it up as a sort of shield as he races for the stairs*

Ah, ah, ah - *Dave bounces off the invisible barrier put up by Balthazar to prevent him from fleeing* Come on - think. How do you get rid of fire?

*Dave more crashes into the barrier... losing his shield as he does so. A flaming butterfly shoots past his face, disintegrating on the wall and leaving a black mark... scrambling backwards, Dave manages to get back on his feet and moving again, thinking desperately* Call the fire department? *skidding behind B's chair and ducking as another butterfly impacts nearby*

B: *still turning on the spot to watch Dave* No...

D: I don't have any water spells, Balthazar! If you want me to use water, this is all I've got. *Now behind one of the coils, Dave pops out and shoots a spell... the cup on the desk beside B fills with crystal clear water. Dave drops his hands to his sides and gives B a look* And that's only because I was dying of thirst and you wouldn't let me- OW! *a butterfly crashes into Dave's shoulder, leaving his shirt singed. Looking to his right, Dave's eyes widen and he flees again, the swarm still following*

*One of Balthazar's gemstone-laden hands is directing his flaming minions, the other now massaging his temple* Dave... I'm gonna give you a big hint here, just because your screams are giving me a headache. What do you do with candles on your birthday? Think for a minute, science guy.

*Hiding from the flaming horde behind yet another coil, Dave shouts in a desperate/exasperated voice to B while simultaneously trying to remember his wind spell/s* I make a wish! *Another butterfly shoots past his hiding place and Dave spares the black smudge a split-second glance and a startled yelp (most likely cringing back from it too) before scrambling out of his hiding place and sending a blast (not too impressive but effective) of wind at the swarm of bluffter-fluffter flies.*

*they flutter helplessly for a moment, their flight patterns confused by the wind, but soon reorganize themselves, flaring brilliantly pale for a few moments in the breeze. Balthazar lets out a loud groan* DAVE... You're majoring in sciences! What does fire use to fuel itself?

Oh, come on! *Dave dives behind a large... something sciency (some control panel or something) and shouts again at B* Do YOU suck the oxygen out of YOUR birthday candles! *Dave winces and cringes as several butterflies crash into the consol. From Balthazar's point of view: The swarm hesitates for a moment before one brave butterfly dives "head first" over the consol. Dave scrambles to one side, the butterfly barely missing him and plowing into the ground instead. With Dave in the open, the swarm continues its pursuit, finally cornering Dave behind some boxes and such. Closing his eyes and holding his hands out in front of him, Dave mutters to himself* Please work... *a vacuum forms slowly around most if not all of the horde*

*the butterflies drift around in their airless bubble for a few moments before they flicker out and drift to the ground in a drift of ash. While Dave pants and is glad he isn't on fire, Balthazar dusts some ash off his hands and walks over to look at Dave.* *after a few very long seconds, Balthazar folds his arms casually and tilts his head slightly to one side* That didn't go well, Dave.

D: *still panting a bit* Gee, I wonder why! Maybe because you don't really know what one does with birthday candles... *squinty look from his hands-on-knees-recovery position*

B: *patiently, without moving* Why do you blow on the candles?

D: To... put them out?

B: And why does that work?

D: *throws hands up in defeat* Okay fine! It decreases the oxygen around the flame but when you mention blowing out candles, "vaccuum" is NOT the first thing that comes to mind for most people!

*"Well, what can ya do.." shrug from Balthazar, who turns around to put his chair back in an upright position* It'll be the first thing on your mind next time. *flexes his hands and shakes out his arms* All right. Your turn. Do your worst. *twinkle in eye and ever-so-slight smirk*


	2. You're the Top!

Author's Note: (I still own nothing) Here's the rest of it! It doesn't really have a solid ending since I had to flee to school part way through. Thanks for reading!

*Balthazar sways on the spot, turning with a blink several seconds later*... Dave...?

D: Yeeah... uh.. how you feeling? … Balthazar?

B: *blinks again* ... what? *looks around slowly* Where did you put us?

D: *looks around slowly at the "lair"* Uh... nowhere?

B: *squints around the room and the tesla coils* I think... I'm supposed to be... *sway*

D: *steering B to the couch* Over here. There ya go. *sits him down*

B: *frowning slightly at the unconsciously-recognized role-reversal* Practice... you're supposed to be... wait...

D: Yeah... I was. *looks somewhat guiltily at B* Um.. you told me to give you my best shot. And all I could really think of at the time was sleep so... If it helps at all you looked like you could use a good night's sleep. *watching B sway a bit* I mean before the whole sleeping spell... thing...

B: *eyes are growing unfocused, and Dave's words are obviously not penetrating his master's skull at the moment*

D: *noting B's lack of comprehension, Dave grabs the blanket off the arm of the couch and looks at the swaying Balthazar for a moment before putting one finger to the side of his master's head and pushing him over onto the pillow at one end of the couch, spreading the blanket over him and awkwardly pulling it up over his shoulders* There.

B: *tips over like a ragdoll, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the arm of the couch. One ringed hand slowly grabs onto the edge of the blanket, a contented look coming over his face as his eyes flicker shut*

(Later….)

D: So... uh... how are you feeling?

B: (singing) At words poetic, I'm so pathetic, that I always have found it best

Instead of getting them off my chest, to let 'em rest - unexpressed

I hate parading my serenading as I'll probably miss a bar...

But if this ditty is not so pretty, at least it'll tell you how great you are...

You're the top!

You're the Coliseum!

You're the top!

You're the Louvre Museum...

You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss!

You're a Bendel bonnet

A Shakespeare sonnet

You're Mickey Mouse!

D: Um… are you okay?

B: *still singing* You're the Nile...

You're the Tower of Pisa...

You're the smile... on the Mona Lisa...

I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop!

But if, baby, I'm the bottom, you're the top!

D: ... *wary tone* So... you're feeling good then...? O_o

B: *cheery grin* ... You're the top... You're Mahatma Gandhi...

You're the top - You're Napoleon Brandy...

You're the purple light of a summer night in Spain...

You're the National Gallery

You're Garbo's salary

You're cellophane!

D: *Dave makes this face: O_O *

B: *starts doing a little soft-shoe, humming the rest of the verse to himself*

D: Oh man... okay... uh, Balthazar, you sit right here okay? *moves him back towards the couch* And I'm gonna go... try to find a counter spell...

B: *hops up on the couch, standing with an arm extended, still singing*

You're the top... You're a Waldorf salad... Youj're the top... You're a Berlin ballad...

You're the nimble tread of the feet of Fred Astaire...

D: And you... *pulls him down to sit on the couch* ... are freaking me out! *backs away, one finger held out in front of him* Stay.

B: *staring up at Dave from his seated position* You're a rose...

You're Inferno's Dante...

You're the nose...

On the great Durante...

I'm a lazy lout who's just about to stop...

But if, baby, I'm the bottom, you're the top! *ends with a dramatic wide-armed pose and a huge grin*

D: Right... good. Glad we're done. Now can you stay still for juuust a second. *flees to get Incantus from table*

B: *is sitting back, confusion coming into his eyes. He watches Dave cross to the table, then stares down at the couch with a puzzled frown*

D: *Dave returns, hefting the large Incantus and flipping through while trying to hold it up* Where... is... that... spell...

B: Dave...? *somber and measured tone*

D: *glances up from frantic flipping for a moment* What?

B: *same tone, poker face* What are you doing?

D: *looks up, recognizing the "you're in trouble" tone...* I'm... *gestures weakly at book* trying to find the spell that will... *sighs* You're back to normal now... aren't you?

B: Maybe. Care to share why you're flipping through the... *evaluates the division of pages in the Incantus*... fire manipulation spells and looking terrified?

D: *Glances down at the open page, then back up at B, putting on his best innocent look* Ah... nothing! I was just... researching. *nods in that "I like them... a lot" way* In case you decide to send some other adorable flaming insect hurtling after me.

B: *understanding, charming nod and smile* Ah. Good. Because I thought you were looking for the counterspells. *stare pins D to the spot*

D: C-Counterspells? *scoffing smile that fails at masking nervous terror* Why would I need counterspells?

B: *shrugs and tosses up a hand* Oh, I don't know... I'm just not normally in the habit of belting out show tunes. *attention is mercifully diverted from Dave's for a moment as he notices something* ... You changed your clothes. How long was I out? *getting worried now - he just realized he lost half a day or so*

D: *looks down at self* Uh... yeah... I do that in the mornings. You should consider picking up on the habit. *scanning B's worn outfit and realizing he's never seen B in anything else... and that scares him*

B: *luckily, Balthazar misses this last comment, busy trying to recall the past several hours* ... What did you hit me with, Dave? *his tone is half wondering, half slightly concerned about long-term damage*

D: Ah! Well... *flips through Incantus till he finds the sleeping spell* Um.. this one. *holds book out to B*

B: *scans the page quickly, nodding to himself* Not bad. Packed a pretty good punch, Dave. *appears to be actual, real-and-for-true praise*

D: *remembers to breathe again* Really? I mean... you're not mad at me? *somewhat disbelieving*

B: *flips the Incantus shut and hands it back to Dave* Why was I singing show tunes, David?

D: *Takes Incantus, staggering a bit at the weight but happy to have some sort of shield should B become violent* Uh, well, Becky's doing the music for the school play and... I kinda had one of the songs stuck in my head... *adding quickly* But I didn't think it would do that! * gestures to the couch/Balthazar with a nervous laugh, feeling somewhat traumatized by what he's seen*

B: *sits back on the couch, mulling over this new magical mystery-mix Dave has managed to create (alliteration, whooo!)* THAT is why I make you practice five hours a day. *fixes D with a classic Balthazar glare-of-imminent-doom* This time it was show tunes. All right. Not too damaging. Next time, against Horvath, you're thinking about the serial killer from last night's movie - that'd go well, wouldn't it?

D: *Dave pauses and frowns.* ... What day is it?

B: Assuming I slept all night and it is now the day AFTER our last practice, it's Friday.

D: *shifts the Incantus in his arms to look at his watch* HOLY- *odd little scufflystumble as he tries to simultaneously put the Incantus on the table and run for the stairs* I'm gonna be late! *not sure if he's telling B this or just talking out loud for our benefit* I'm supposed to pick Becky up in half an hour for the movie!

B: *Balthazar just sits back and watches the show as Dave scrambles around the room picking things up and putting them down elsewhere, attempting to get ready without really thinking of what he needs to do to accomplish this*


End file.
